1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for a semiconductor component, and a semiconductor device that includes this support.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional production methods of semiconductor devices, a bonding material such as soldering paste is often applied on a component-mounting portion of a mounting member. After a semiconductor component is placed on the bonding material, the bonding material is melted and then solidified. Subsequently, the semiconductor component is enclosed by a sealing material. When the bonding material is melted and then solidified, if gas (e.g., volatile compound of flux) cannot be sufficiently removed from the bonding material between the semiconductor component and the component mounting portion, voids will appear in the bonding material.
If voids appear, the connection area between the semiconductor component and the component mounting portion will be small. Accordingly, the heat may not be sufficiently dissipated from the semiconductor component. As a result, the reliability of the semiconductor component may be reduced.
As one of examples that address this, for example, Laid-Open Patent Publication No. JP H11-031,876 A (1999) discloses a circuit board that a connection pattern to be joined to a connection film of a semiconductor component by soldering, and a groove that has at least one end that reaches or extends beyond the periphery of the connection pattern. The connection film is formed on the bottom surface of the semiconductor component. An electrically insulating base is exposed through the groove from the connection pattern.
However, the groove disclosed in JP H11-031,876 A is formed in a straight shape having a constant width. This groove may often cause positional deviation or inclination of the semiconductor component.
The present invention is aimed at solving the above problem, and its object is to provide a semiconductor component support and a semiconductor device that surely provide a large connection area of a semiconductor component, and can surely position the semiconductor component at a desired position or orientation.